


It's All In The Timing

by comtessedebussy



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jack, Dom Ianto, First Time, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Stopwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comtessedebussy/pseuds/comtessedebussy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you're interested, I've still got that stopwatch." </p><p>Or, an exploration of Jack and Ianto's first time and what exactly they did with that stopwatch. Basically, pure smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All In The Timing

 “If you’re interested…I’ve still got that stopwatch,” Ianto ventured.

Jack glanced at him.

“So?” he asked, unimpressed by the fact. Ianto always had a stopwatch, just like he always had a clever retort, a perfectly ironed suit, and all of the information relating to a particular case, and right now Jack was in no mood to be impressed by any of those facts.

“Well, think about it. Lots of things you could do with a stopwatch.”

 _Oh,_ it dawned on Jack, and suddenly, in a blink, he saw a completely different person in front of him, a person he hadn’t dared to see before. He smiled, running his eyes over the striking suit-clad figure before him.

 “Yeah, I can think of a few,” he said aloud. Or more than a few, he thought.

“There’s quite a list,” Ianto said primly, as if he were talking about nothing more than a list of possible rift activity locations, and in that moment, Jack swore there was nothing he wanted more in the world than Ianto. How had he managed not to notice before?

 “I’ll send the others home early. See you in my office in ten,” he said. _Ten whole fucking minutes._

“That’s ten minutes and counting,” and suddenly those ten minutes seemed about as long as the last century, and Jack knew a bit about just how long the past century was.

….

He looked up at the polite knock on his door to see Ianto, stopwatch in hand, looking the perfect combination of shy, innocent office boy and confident, gorgeous, sexy bastard.

He looked at his watch. It had been ten minutes to the second.

He rose from behind his desk. “Come in. Lock the door behind you, will you?”

“Yes, sir.” Ianto clicked the lock closed obediently before coming to stand before Jack.

“So,” Jack ventured, placing his hands tentatively on Ianto’s waist. “You know where on that list you want to start?”

 “I have some ideas,” Ianto murmured as he leaned forward to kiss Jack.

Their lips met as Ianto pressed Jack against the desk. His lips were soft and sweet, just like his charming, everyday demeanor, but his hold was surprisingly strong, and his kiss so forceful it knocked the breath from Jack’s lips. Ianto kissed with passion, and lust, demanding but not desperate, confident but not needy; Ianto’s lips bit his own, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to make their demands known, and Jack returned the kiss with all the fury he possessed, determined not to be outdone. He cradled Ianto’s face in his hands, feeling a sudden, surprising surge of gentleness despite the hands that, mirroring his, snaked into his hair, pulling it insistently while Ianto’s tongue continued to explore his mouth.

This really was one of his better discoveries, though Jack, as he reveled in the fury and storm he’d unearthed behind the calm, undemanding veneer of his office boy. 

“Where’d you learn to kiss like that?” he demanded.

Ianto didn’t answer, attempting to catch his breath as his eyes focused on the stopwatch that Jack only now realized he was still holding.

 “Two minutes, three seconds,” Ianto said instead, his eyes sparkling.

“Impressive,” Jack had to admit- especially for a human who, unlike him, kind of needed to breathe. He decided not to mention that detail.

“Shall we try to break that record, then?” he asked, only just then noticing the way Ianto’s hands had shifted their hold away from his waist to the buttons of his shirt.

 “I have other ideas,” Ianto said, as his hands deftly and expertly unbuttoned Jack’s shirt. Jack raised his eyebrows at the quick, sure movements, using his own hands to pull Ianto even closer.

 “Oh?” he queried, genuinely curious. He’d imagined that he’d be taking the lead on this, but Ianto seemed to know exactly what he wanted and just how to get it, and hey, Jack wasn’t complaining. He was happy to oblige.

 “Tell me, how experienced are you?” Ianto asked, and Jack swore he saw a quickly hidden glint of mischievousness in Ianto’s eyes as his hands deftly slipped off Jack’s suspenders and shirt.

Jack snorted, his cocky attitude taking over before he could stop it. “You need to ask?”

“Well….” Ianto trailed off. “I had some ideas that I want to know if you’ve tried before. I wouldn’t want to be boring and repetitive,” Ianto said with a perfect veneer of professionalism and innocence. Jack didn’t think it was humanely possible to look this devious and this innocent at the same time, but it wouldn’t be the first time Ianto proved him wrong.

Jack leaned forward to kiss Ianto again, reveling in the feel of that lithe, masculine body against his. He savored the smooth silk and perfectly ironed cotton pressing against his shirtless body. Oh, how he loved that suit.  “You wanna be more specific?” he asked while he relished the beautiful curve at the small of Ianto’s back.

 “For how long do you think you could stop yourself from coming?” Ianto cut straight through the chase, showing no hesitation at the bluntness of his question.

 _A while,_ Jack was about to blurt before he caught himself. _As long as I need to,_ he was about to brag, barely catching his cockiness in time. Ianto would only take _that_ as a challenge, and as Jack was clearly discovering, Ianto was very good at challenges. Good enough to make Jack want to come in his pants like a teenager, and he hadn’t been a teenager for _centuries._

 “We should find out,” he said instead, and as if on cue, Ianto’s hands moved to swiftly undo his belt. His own hands he finally managed to convince to find the buttons of Ianto’s vest; as much as he liked the suit, he wanted it _off._

 “Ah-ah-ah,” Ianto warned. “This stays on.”

Jack made a sound of adamant protest and Ianto raised his eyebrows. “You’ve always said I look good in a suit,” he pointed out. Before Jack could protest, he felt himself pushed onto his desk with surprising strength, on top of papers and journals as pens and boxes clattered to the floor. He ignored them as Ianto climbed on top of him and divested him of the rest of his clothing. He watched as Ianto’s eyes raked over his naked form, that mischievous glint still in his eyes, though this time it was tempered by the evident pleasure of what he was seeing.

 “Yeah, I know, I look good,” Jack teased. “Are you going to do anything about that?”

“So impatient,” Ianto commented. He leaned forward to give Jack another kiss, lighter than the one before though no less distracting; seconds later, engrossed in the soft lips sucking at his own, he almost jumped at the feel of Ianto’s hand wrapping around his cock to begin slow, languorous movements. Somewhere, he heard the click of a stopwatch and smiled against the mouth pressed to his.

Ianto shared that smile before trailing his lips down Jack’s neck, sucking possessive marks into his chest while his hands continued the tantalizing movements. Jack let his eyes flutter closed, relishing the enticing feel of silk against his skin and the hard, biting kisses.

Then those perfect lips he’d just kissed closed around his cock and he groaned.

This was going to be torture. Lengthy, exquisite torture.

Ianto’s hands held him gently, almost as if he were fragile, but his mouth…oh, _his mouth._ It was like he’d learned every single trick Jack knew and then some. He felt those perfect lips engulf his cock and barely had time to gasp in surprise at the lack of gag reflex before they pulled away, leaving him longing and unsatisfied. Then those lips were on him again, just on the tip of his cock, as Ianto sucked and swirled his tongue. Jack groaned, wishing with all his might to thrust up, but as if Ianto had anticipated his desire, he felt those gentle hands press him insistently against the desk. Somewhere, a pen dug into his back but he didn’t care; the pain was something to take his mind off the way Ianto kept swallowing down his cock and moaning around it before drawing away at the last second to lick at the tip, driving Jack insane just at the moment when he thought he’d have it all.

Jack gripped the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white as that talented tongue licked up the sides of his cock and teased at his balls before swallowing his length completely again and moaning, _moaning_ against it.

 “Oh God,” Jack gasped, sucking in deep breaths as he felt his orgasm come close, oh so close from the reverberations Ianto’s moans sent through his cock. He tensed his entire body, willing his orgasm back, barely daring to breathe lest he come.

He heard Ianto chuckle and, thank God, give him a short reprieve.

“Where did you…God, where did you learn how to _do_ that?” Jack gasped.

“Well,” Ianto smiled. “You know how good I am at research, sir,” he said.

Jack felt a thrill run through his body, shivering in pleasure and need at the sound of that word, and caught himself again just as his orgasm was about to make itself known to the world.

“Say that again,” he pleaded against his better judgment.

“What?” Ianto asked as he bent over Jack’s cock again. “Sir?” he asked innocently, just before taking the tip of Jack’s cock in his mouth and sucking.

Jack groaned. “Please,” he begged. He had nothing against begging – Hell, he relished a partner who could reduce him to the point of begging, so quickly, though he didn’t think he’d ever met someone who could make him beg like Ianto did. Another, stubborn, part of him kicked him internally, because he was Captain Jack Harkness, and refused to lose this game to Ianto Jones.

“Sir?” Ianto asked again, the perfect picture of an obedient office boy asking for clarification, and that was _it,_ damn it, Jack was not going to give him the satisfaction of giving in.

“Don’t stop,” he said instead.

“Yes, sir,” Ianto said, causing another shiver to turn through Jack’s entire body. Soon enough, that body was shaking, every inch of it feeling tense and weak at the same time as he forced everything within himself to keep back the orgasm bubbling towards the surface. Ianto was mouthing at his balls, planting small, tantalizing kisses, and Jack thought he was going to cry.

“How long?” he gasped.

“Five minutes, forty-four seconds,” Ianto answered instantly, and Jack felt the breath ghost over his cock as Ianto answered.

It had seemed like such an eternity already, and Jack knew something about eternity. He’d lasted so much longer before, too.

 _I won’t give in,_ Jack thought. _I won’t,_ as Ianto swallowed him down again and, before he could stop himself, he felt his orgasm rushing to the surface.

“Ianto!” he gasped in warning, and the Welshman pulled away. Distantly, he heard the sound of the stopwatch click as he covered himself in his own come, panting.

He opened his eyes to see Ianto looking down at him, all cool and collected and unbearably smug.

“Five minutes, fifty-nine seconds,” he answered Jack’s unspoken question immediately. “A perfectly respectable number,” he added, and was that the hint of a smirking sarcasm in his voice?

Jack raised himself on his elbows.

“Yeah, not bad,” he insisted, a stubborn part of him still refusing to acknowledge just how Ianto was at this. “Now it’s your turn.”

Ianto raised his eyebrows as he tossed the stopwatch away. It landed somewhere in the corner of his office.

“ _I_ don’t have anything I need to prove,” he said smugly.

“Oh, _you,”_ Jack breathed, sitting up to lock their mouths together in a kiss. By the time they were done (the kiss lasted about a minute, Jack estimated, even without the stopwatch), he could feel himself hardening again (one of the perks of the whole indestructible/immortal thing was how fast his body could recover, no matter how mind-blowing the orgasm). Some fumbling and more clattering of things to the floor that Jack would probably regret later, it was Ianto spread out on his desk in all his glory, looking like a perfectly wrapped present in his suit against Jack’s desk. Jack wasted no time in undoing Ianto’s pants, freeing the (impressive, Jack noted) length of his cock.

For a moment, he considered teasing and taunting just like Ianto had, but he had no doubt he’d get Hell for that another time (assuming there would be another time. Based on what had happened so far, Jack was going to go with a hopeful, adamant _yes_ ), and Hell from Ianto could be…well, Hell.

Instead, he closed his lips over Ianto’s cock, using all of his centuries-old expertise and every trick he knew to match what Ianto had done to him. He kissed, he licked, he sucked, he swallowed the length of Ianto’s cock until it hit the back of his throat, relishing the obscene, throaty noises that Ianto made – the only evidence he’d given so far of surrender and of submission. _I’ll get you now,_ Jack thought, closing his eyes and moaning obscenely around Ianto’s cock while stroking himself.

“Jack!” Ianto gasped, barely seconds later, rising slightly off the desk and throwing his head back as he came. Jack kept his lips locked around Ianto’s cock, swallowing every drop while coming himself.

“Mmm,” he said, pulling away once Ianto’s shivers of pleasure had subsided.

Ianto scrunched his brows together, confused.

“You like the taste?” he asked.

“Believe me, I’ve tasted worse. There’s this alien race, they taste like….well let’s just say it makes cold medicine taste like ambrosia. Totally worth it, though. They do this thing – “

“ _Jack_ ,” Ianto interrupted.

“Sorry,” he said, crawling forward to give Ianto another sloppy kiss before sprawling all over him. He was _really_ glad he had such a huge desk.

 “Hey Jack?” Ianto asked.

“Yeah?”

“When we do this again…” he began, and Jack’s heart skipped a beat, “please tell me there’s a bed somewhere around here?”

Jack smiled his wicked smile.

“There is. But only if I get to finally take that suit off.”

Ianto returned his smile.

“Well, if you manage to in the allotted time…” he said.

Jack dove for Ianto’s lips, determined to kiss that wicked smile off his lips.

“I’ll manage,” he murmured, and captured Ianto’s lips before he could say anything else to drive Jack crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that! My first Jack/Ianto fic (it was pretty inevitable I'd write one the second I started watching Torchwood). I'm not sure it's possible to get that good at blowjobs just from research on the internet, but hey, Torchwood's had less believable storylines. 
> 
> I may make this into a series of "things Jack and Ianto did with a stopwatch." We shall see!


End file.
